


The llama Fic

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Play, Crack, Funny, Hilarious, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Epitome of Crack, Weird, crack smut, i hate myself for writing this, llama?, seriously you'll be fucked up reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Phil brings Dan home a special surprise to try out in the bedroom





	The llama Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would be writing a crack fic let alone one called the llama fic but this story was born after a conversation with Christy (Fadingcyrstalvoid) so every single one of you can blame her for this being born. 
> 
> Just a few things I thought I should note: This purposely written awful and wrote it in like 30 minutes and it's unedited.  
> This is what I imagined Dan wearing while writing ( [x](https://www.halloweencostumes.com/adult-llama-costume.html) ) This is the noise I imagined Dan making ( [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj0P_zW6wpw&ab_channel=RumbleViral) )  
> Anyway if you want to continue reading this trash I wish you luck and hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

“Dan!” Phil shouted out the door to the apartment slamming behind him.

He heard a muffled, “What?” come from the lounge.

Phil walked into the lounge “Daniel I got something for you.” Phil said smirking.

Dan’s eyes grew wide looking at the bag in Phil’s hands

“Why don’t you go be a good little pet and go try this one for me,” Phil growled throwing the bag at Dan.

Dan quickly nodded his head and picking up the bag as he raced to their bedroom.

 

Phil quickly rid himself of his clothes throwing them into a pile on the floor. He flung himself on the sofa and stroked his dick waiting for Dan to return. 

  
Ten minutes later Dan came crawling into the lounge on all fours, Phil nearly cuming at the sight of him. 

 

“Come here my pet,” Phil growled admiring the outfit he had chosen for him. The outfit was a simple onesie that covered Dan entire body including having a hood that looked like a llama head on it.

 

Dan crawled over to him the llama head covering most of his own face. Phil was up in a flash spinning Dan around and quickly opening the part of the outfit that covered his bum. Dan whined in pleasure as Phil slammed his monster cock into Dan’s ass, smirking at finding out he had already stretched. Phil pounded mercilessly into his prostate making the boy below him moan in ecstasy.

 

Phil grabbed a small box that he had set down by the couch when he had gotten home and ripped it open. Phil shoved a fistful of grass into Dan’s mouth, “Eat you bitch!” he screamed nearing is orgasm. Dan chewed and slowed moaning the entire time.

 

Phil reached around and rubbed the boy through his onesie telling he was already close as well. 

It didn't take Dan long to reach his high making a “mwa!” noise similar to a llama. Just hearing Dan’s high pitched llama noise was enough to send Phil over the edge he forcefully rammed his dick into the boy once more fulling him completely full of his cum.

 

Phil pulled out groaned as he laid on the floor beside Dan. Dan playfully shoved the llama head into the crook of Phil’s neck, once again making that beautiful noise only this time it wasn’t in pleasure but in content. 

 

“Such a good boy Dan.” Phil sighed his eyes fluttering closed. 

A warm wet sensation on his cock made his eyes fly open. 

“You want some more pet?” Phil smirked at Dan. 

Dan simple lapped his tongue on Phil’s already spent cock.

 

Phil grinned as he reached back into the box the contained the grass and once again forcefully shoved it down Dan's throat with Dan moaning the entire time in consent. 

 

“Let's have some more fun pet,” Phil smirked as he stood up and motioned for Dan to follow him. 

 

“Mwa!” Dan responded crawling after Phil.

 

Phil smiled him and his pet were going to have so much more fun.


End file.
